Wake up
by Oilux
Summary: Who would have guessed that Roxas would have met someone like him on a midnight trail.


Roxas loved the night. Not something that you would expect from someone whose twin brother seemed to have the energy of the sun. But I guess that its normal to have such extremities in a family. For example his mother Arieth was very nice while his father Cloud, was strict and cold.

Often on nights that he couldn't sleep, Roxas would go exploring through the woods. The trees, the cold air, and silence were so comforting that would go out every night and just walk for hours. Enjoying the free time when no one could tell him what he couldn't do. This habit had started about a year ago, and even though he walked through the woods almost as often as twice a week, he still didn't know all of the woods. He would still discover new things almost every time.

One night, while walking, he happened upon the beach. It was a beautiful enclosed space, where the moon seemed to sit right on the water. There were beached wood all over the sand, perfect for sitting on and looking at the water. Roxas was breathless and slowly made his way over to the wood, where he sat and looked over the water. He didn't even notice that the beach was already occupied by someone.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be home?" Roxas whipped around only to see a figure behind him. The figure moved out of the shadows to reveal a tall guy wearing all black. He had bright red hair and electric green eyes.

"Look who's talking" Roxas shot back.

"Touché" The guy said. He came next to Roxas and sat down next to him.

"I'm Axel" He stuck out his hand for Roxas to shake.

"Roxas" He said as he took the hand.

-X-X-X-X-

The two had talked almost until the sun rose. It was lucky that it was Saturday night and Roxas didn't have to get up for school the next morning. Roxas and Axel sat all through the night and just talked about the most random things, like what would happen if a moose and a hedgehog became best friends. It was just a nice night where no outside worries seemed to bother them.

Both of them agreed to meet twice a week, always on Wednesdays and Fridays. They grew closer and closer becoming the best of friends. Neither one of them would ever miss one of their meetings and they exchanged phone numbers in case of emergencies. One day Roxas showed up but Axel never did. Roxas waited until dawn but Axel never showed. As Roxas waited he grew more and more worried. Finally he had to leave for home.

Roxas debated for a day on whether he should call Axel. After staring at the phone for an hour he decided to call. It started ringing.

"Hello?" The voice sounded worn out and exhausted.

"Um, is Axel there?" Roxas just wanted to hang up.

"No this is Leon, Axel's in the hospital"

"What he's in the hospital?" Roxas started panicking.

"Ya he was walking and a car hit him" Leon said.

"Which hospital?" He asked.

"Castle Hospital" Without waiting another second Roxas hung up the phone and headed towards the hospital.

Roxas arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes after leaving; he sprinted all the way there. He asked the lady at the front desk if a man named Axel was there and she said that Axel was in room 813. Roxas hurried to the 3rd floor and when he arrived at the door, he tentatively pushed the door open.

The room had about 5 people in it, a blonde haired man, someone with slate colored hair, and a brunette and a blonde sitting together. They all looked up at Roxas when he walked in but he barely noticed them, his eyes were locked onto the red head sleeping on the bed.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" the blonde haired kid with the mullet asked him

"I'm Roxas, is Axel alright?" Roxas stood on the side of Axel's bed, looking down at him.

"So you're Roxas. Look I have some bad news for you. The doctors don't know if Axel will ever wake up."

"What?" Roxas' eyes started to fill up with tears and he still couldn't take his eyes of Axel's face. It looked so peaceful; it was hard to believe that he might never wake up.

"Um, guys I think we should leave them alone" Everyone left the room, but Roxas never looked up at them. Finally they all left.

"Axel….please wake up…."


End file.
